legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Jersey Devil (Monster)
The Jersey Devil was the eponymous monster who was the primary antagonist of the episode of the same name. Once a human child, the Jersey Devil was the 13th and final child birthed by Mother Leeds. A cruel witch, she cursed her own child to become a a demon. History 1700s Born as Mother Leeds 13th child, the Jersey Devil was originally a normal boy who was cursed by his evil witch of a mother. After an unknown period of time, the Jersey Devil went on a rampage of destruction, only to be cast down by Stephen Decatur, Thomas Decatur's grandfather. Though, the Devil was not dead. It flew away far beyond. Legend has it that it will once again attack as the world is ending. 1800s With Quetzalcoatl slowly, but surely becoming free from his Prison, the end of the world is nigh. To signify the end times, the Jersey Devil once more rampaged in the town of Leeds, New Jersey. It's now up to Stephen grandson, Thomas Decatur to stop the beast once and for all. ...However, all Thomas throws at the vile beast does not work. His state of the art cannon balls bounce off the demon as if they were rubber balls and the devil cuts through his other cannon balls like nothing. After a failed battle, the Devil kidnaps Thomas and burns down a portion of Leeds. Now, the town of Leeds must come together and stop the devil at last. With the technology of Thomas, they develop advanced weaponry. Leo realizes something that Thomas did not; the devil is only weak to Iron, not any other kind of metal. With the demons new found weakness, the town is able to drive away the monster and save Thomas. Personality and Traits The Jersey Devil appears to have a higher intellect then one might assume from such a dastardly beast. It seemed to know of Quetzalcoatl's rising and showed signs of anger and rage at Thomas. Powers and Abilities Powers * Flight: The devil is able to effortlessly fly throughout the air at high speeds with complete control * Firebreath: The demon could also breath fire in massive pillars. His fire was hot enough to melt a cannon and intense enough to burn down multiple houses. * Invulnerability: The devil proved to be invulnerable to all weaponry not made of Iron. As such, weapons of other materials would bounce off the Devil like nothing. Abilities * Incredibly Sharp Claws: The Devil had abnormally sharp claws, able to slice through cannon balls-in-motion like they were nothing Weaknesses * Iron: His invulnerability is a double edged sword. While he's immune to other kinds of weapons, anything Iron causes him pain. Even an iron bucket caused the beast to flinch. Appearences * Jersey Devil Real Life Connections The Jersey Devil is a cryptid from American Folklore said to inhabit the Pine Barren of New Jersey. As most beings of the realm of cryptozoology, their is no single depiction of the beast and thus there are several variations on what the being actually is. These depictions can range from very humanoid being resembling the Christian Satan, while others can take on a more animalistic and beastial look. However, the most widely spread image of the devil is a hooved, almost draconic goat-like being with jet black fur, bat-like wings and a forked tail. The design used for Legend Quest is similar, though considerably different in many ways. Category:Monsters Category:Americas Category:New Jersey Category:Villains Category:Leeds Family Category:Unnamed Characters Category:American Folklore Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dragons